


Fight for love (it's the only thing that matters)

by zian



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zian/pseuds/zian
Summary: A Runaways x Legacies crossover, but mostly Deanoru and Posie meeting and interacting.Based on this, http://rocka-bi-baby.tumblr.com/post/181192288321/imagine-a-runaways-x-legacies-crossover-but





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe I did fuck around. :) Let me know what you think.

After the hostel was attacked, the group got split up as they try to run for their lives. They did try to fight back but were seriously outnumbered. So the only option was to run and get the hell out of there, _fast_. Nico grabbed Karolina, who also grabbed Molly, and got them out of there using her staff.

 

They turned up at an alley a few meters from the hostel. Karolina hurried her steps while constantly looking back to see if their enemies have followed them. Molly was moving as fast as she can while holding a bit weakened Nico.

 

Splitting up has always been part of the plan, but leaving your friends behind has never been easy. Nico's not even sure whether the others were captured or they also got out. She hopes it's the latter. The only thing they could do now is to run as far away as they can.

 

\---

 

The trio found themselves at a local diner far enough from the hostel. They're back to wearing diguises to try and hide their 'wanted' identities. They were sitting at the back as they plan their next move.

 

"The most logical thing to do is to head west, far away from our parents." Nico suggested to the small group.

 

"Yeah, I agree." said Karolina.

 

"Me too. But how far west?" asked Molly. "Maybe it shouldn't be Maine-far because the others will definitely have trouble getting there." she explained as she worried about her sister, Gert.

 

"You're right, Molly." Nico agreed.

 

"What about Virginia? It's a small state and far enough. Our parents would certainly not look there. It's a good place to lay low." Karolina thoughtfully suggested.

 

"Have you been there?" asked Molly.

 

"No, but I've always wanted to." Karolina answered with a little smile and then she looked at Nico for a decision.

 

Nico thought about it for a second. Then she nodded confirming that they're going there. She swears that her agreeing has nothing to do with how cute Karolina look when she shyly smiled at her. 

 

_(In the distance, you could hear a very silent "Whipped." being uttered.)_

 

"Okay, I can probably get us there in a snap." Nico straightened her back as the plan forms in her head. 

 

"No, Nico. It's too far, it will strain you." Karolina countered. Gone was the soft look on her face and is now looking at Nico like she's crazy.

 

"It's okay. I can handle it."

 

"No, I won't let you."

 

"Well, do you have any suggestions? We can't risk riding a bus or driving there. We're out options." Nico sighed loudly, frustration was evident in her voice.

 

"What if I fly us out there? I can do it. I've been doing better in controlling my powers." said Karolina.

 

"And you're worried about straining my powers?! You also can't do it alone, Karolina." Now it was Nico's turn to look at Karolina like she's crazy.

 

"Uhm, guys I have a suggestion." Molly tried to cut in.

 

"Not now, Molly." both of them hissed at the same time.

 

"My powers are solar powered, I can recharge quickly."

 

"What if people see you?"

 

"I'll fly above the clouds."

 

"But-"

 

"Guys!" Molly snapped. Her voice was loud enough that some of the nearby tables looked at them for a few seconds. "I know you guys feel like the adults on this situation and I'm just a kid, but will you just hear me out?"

 

"Yeah, okay." Nico relented.

 

"Sorry, Molly." Karolina said sheepishly.

 

"Right. Now, that I have your attention. So as I was saying, I have a suggestion. What if both of you get us out of here?" Molly declared with a little grin.

 

"What?"

 

"Well, neither of you are willing to let the other suffer from the strain of using your powers, so you share it. Karolina can fly us from one place to another, then Nico can magic us from one place to another." explained Molly. "Compromise is key in a relationship, ladies." she finished with a smug look on her face.

 

Karolina and Nico looked at each other for a while. Silently contemplating Molly's suggestion.

 

Nico spoke first, "Yeah, I guess that works too." she agreed as she gave Karolina a small smile.

 

Karolina smiled back and gave a little nod, "It's a great idea, Mols." she said with a proud smile at Molly. "When did you get so wise?" she teased.

 

"I've always been wise," Molly answered, "I've usually just never been asked." then she added with a shrug.

 

"We're sorry, Molly. We promise to do better." Karolina said sincerely.

 

"Yeah. I don't know when we'll be reunited with the others again but until then, we only have each other for now. We have to listen and have each others back. It's the only way we can survive." Nico said with conviction to the others.

 

Karolina swiftly agreed, "I'm good with that." 

 

Molly gave them a thumbs up, then asked, "So, when are we leaving?"

 

"As soon as you finish your food." Karolina replied, a little amused by Molly's antics.

 

Molly stuffs the burger in her mouth and finishes her milkshake in one go.

 

"Okay, let's go then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio meets the father they all deserve.  
> Hope does some Twilight-shit.  
> Alaric just wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Here's chapter two. Hope you like it. :)
> 
> Please read the note at end.

 

Hope was in Alaric's office discussing important matters, when a knock interrupted them. They both turned to the door as Emma poked her head in. Alaric motioned for her to come in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but a supernatural just entered Mystic Falls." Emma cautiously said. " _They_ might be a witch, a very powerful one." she noted.

The statement piqued Hope's interest. "Any idea where they are, specifically?" she asked.

_"The dragon cellar in the woods."_

 

\---

 

The trio has been walking for at least 30 minutes since Nico teleported them in the middle of nowhere, Virginia. They're all hungry exhausted from almost 8 hours of flying and teleporting. They need a place to crash, Karolina hopes they could find one sooner.

 

Molly saw it first, "Guys, look!" 

Nico and Karolina looked at where Molly was pointing at. A few feet from where they are is an old cellar. Molly excitedly ran towards it.

"Molly, be careful. It might not be safe." Karolina warned.

Molly reached the cellar and shouted back, "No, it looks abandoned." she observed. "Nobody's here."

Karolina and Nico eyed each other for a second before walking towards the cellar.

"Why is the door slightly burned down?" Nico noted.

Molly glanced at it and said, "I don't know. Maybe a dragon did that."

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that." Nico replied, as she opened the door to the cellar.

"Considering what we've seen and what we've been through, I wouldn't be suprised. I mean, we know an actual dinosaur." Molly shrugged as she followed Nico in.

"She made valid points, Nico." teased Karolina as she went in too.

 

Down at the cellar, Nico used her staff and casted a spell to light up the room. The space is small, but enough to spend the night in. Karolina found some wooden crates in the corner. She gave one each to the others to sit on and proceeded to make a makeshift table from the extra crates. When they're all sat, Molly took out the food from her pack. It was mostly junk as the last store they got their supplies from didn't sell any other.

The trio silently ate their food. They're too tired to make conversations. Karolina just wants to curl up beside Nico and call it a day. But some things aren't just meant to be.

 

A soft knock startled them. For a brief second, all of them frozed. Nico was the first one to react, she grabbed Karolina's hand and then her staff. The touch alerted Karolina, she then immediately put her hand on her bracelet, ready to take it off. Molly snapped into consciousness too as she stared at the door.

Nico would have gotten them out of there if she could. Her powers is not strong enough yet to teleport the three of them out of there. She couldn't risk it failing. She decided that they will have to fight whoever's outside.

_"I know someone's in there."_

A man's voice said as the group's internal panic increased.

"I can fly us out of here. Maybe it will surprised them enough to make an escape." Karolina urgently whispered.

"No, we're not going to risk anyone seeing your powers." Nico argued in a hushed voice. "We're gonna have to fight them." she sternly added.

The man spoke again, "We don't mean to harm you."

Molly mouthed, _"We?"_ as she turned to look at the two girls. Nico shrugged as a response.

"We're only here to help." The trio was stunned again as they heard a girl's voice.

They looked at each others confused faces as more questions form in their heads and seemingly receiving no answers from them.

The man's voice echoed through again, "My name is Alaric. I run a school for supernatural kids. Please, I only want to help." 

Karolina thought that the man's voice really did seem sincere this time. Hands still tightly held by Nico, she looked at her for a decision.

"You think, we should go out there?" asked Nico.

"We're going to lose if we fight them in here. We have a higher chance of survival if we're out there." explained Karolina.

"I agree. At least out there, we know what we're up against." Molly promptly spoke too.

"Are you sure?"

The girls nodded, "We'll be by your side." said Karolina, "And we'll fight with you." Molly added, encouragingly.

Nico heaved a loud sigh before speaking, _"Okay, let's do this."_

 

\---

 

The sun is just beginning to set when Hope and Alaric got to the old cellar. They've been trying to convince the witch to come out of the cellar for atleast fifteen minutes now. She's starting to lose hope that this is not going to end badly. But maybe the odds were in her favor tonight.

Hope heard a little movement from down below, followed by a strong female voice.

_"We're coming out! Don't do anything stupid! We can and will end you!"_

Hope didn't know if she should be worried or snort at the threat. But she don't doubt that it is a threat nonetheless. And if Emma's right that she's a powerful witch, then Hope definitely should be worried.

Clearly, Alaric didn't share her woes as he only looked at her confused and mouthed, _"We?"_ at her. She's not suprised at his nonchalant reaction though as she realized Alaric's been dealing with teenagers for a long time. And with a daughter like Lizzie, he probably eats threats like this for breakfast.

Hope shrugged at him as they both turned towards the cellar door. She didn't know what she was expecting to come out, but she was definitely not expecting three teenaged girls. The girl wearing all black and holding a staff is who she assumed as the witch. Hope didn't want to stereotype, but it's hard when the girl is playing the part to a T. Standing on her left was a girl who looked not older than fifteen, wearing a pink bandana, and her eyes glowed orange. _'Two supernaturals then'_ , thought Hope. On the witch's other side, is a blonde girl. She's fiddling with her bracelet as she kept looking at Alaric and Hope. They all looked like they've seen better days. Tiredness visible on their faces but still managed to look alert and threatening.

Alaric spoke again, "My name is Alaric Saltzman. This is Hope. She's one of my students." he continued as he pointed at Hope.

"Hi." Hope gave them a little nod as a greeting.

"As I've said, I run a school, it's called Salvatore's Boarding School. It's not too far from here and it's for supernatural kids like you." Alaric carefully explained. "If you need a place to stay, the school is much safer for you."

"I think we're good." the witch stubbornly replied.

Alaric sighed and glanced at Hope for help. She rolled her eyes at him then looked at the trio again. "You can trust him. He really just likes to help." she spoke. The three still looked wary so she continued, "I'm a witch, a vampire, and a werewolf. His daughters are both witches. He opened the school to keep them safe." 

Hearing that, the girls were visibly taken a back. Their eyes widen a bit and stared at her. A few seconds passed, the witch spoke again, "Why would we believe you?"

"Well, I could show you." Hope offered as she gave them a small smile.

The trio glanced at each with confused faces for a moment and then looked back at Hope.

"I'm going to walk towards you, okay?" Hope calmly stated.

When she was standing a foot in front of them, "Can I?" she asked as she gestures her hand towards the witch's face. She stared at her for few seconds. Hope could see the turmoil on her eyes as she contemplated. Hope patiently waited for an answer. 

It felt like an eternity had passed until the other girl nodded her assent. Hope didn't waste anytime and put her hand on the girl's cheek. She showed her all about Salvatore's Boarding School, its past and its present. Then, she did the same to the other girls. The whole thing took only a few minutes.

_"Well, that was some Twilight-shit."_ the one with a pink bandana blurted as she grinned at Hope.

Hope let out a small giggle, "Don't let the vampires hear you referencing that movie." she whispered conspiratorially.

Hope turned to the other two, they're still staring at each other having a silent conversation. She noted that two were holding hands, she thought there's a bond between the two, she just isn't sure what. She gave them a moment before speaking again.

"So?" she asked the witch. Based on her observations, she seems to be the leader of the little group.

"Why should we trust you?"

"You don't have to, for now." Alaric decided to cut in. "I understand that you're just being cautious. It's how you survive. But please just see things for yourselves. If you don't like it, you are free to leave whenever." he assured.

Hope looked back at the girls and gave them a reassuring smile. She walked back to Alaric, giving the girls time and privacy to talk amongst themselves.

The trio then formed a small huddle as they decide what to do. Hope saw the kid with a pink bandana shrugged and whispered a little loudly, "She's a witch, a vampire, and a werewolf."

"Pretty sure they don't exist, Molly." the witch snorted.

"Yeah, that's what we thought about aliens and dinosaurs too. But here we are." Molly countered sassily.

Hope knows it bad to eavesdrop on other people's conversation but it's hard not to overhear anything when they're only a few feet away. Her eyes widened at the last statement. She glanced at Alaric and saw that he has the same surprised expression.

"Well, they sure are interesting." Hope mused.

"Yeah. They look like they've been through a lot though." Alaric observed sympathetically. "I hope we could help them."

 

A few minutes passed, the trio faced them again. They must have reached a decision. Their leader slowly walked towards them, a grim but determined look on her face. She stopped a foot in front of them and said, "Okay. You're right. We need a safe place for tonight."

"That's what I'm offering."

"Yeah, but what's the catch?" the girls asked suspiciously.

"Nothing at all." The witch's eyebrow rose at Alaric's answer.

"We don't owe him anything at all. I mean you should see how we treat him sometimes." Hope softly teased. "He's just a puny human, who's kind and selfless, and he gave us all a chance." she added as he glanced at Alaric. He rolled his eyes at her but his lips pulled up a small smile.

"Well, good to know that he's just human." Nico concluded as she faced Alaric. "Because if you even try anything, I will definitely end you. And you wouldn't be the first."

"I don't doubt it."

 

"Right. Now that you're coming with us. May we know your names?" asked Hope. "I can't keep referring to you as the witch, the blonde girl, and the girl with a pink bandana." she explained.

The girl gave her an amused look and said, "I'm Nico." She gestured for the other girls to come forward.

"The blonde girl is Karolina." she revealed as the said girl came up to them and gave Hope a small smile and a nod.

"The girl with a pink bandana is Molly." said Nico as she pointed at her. 

"Hi." Molly greeted unsurely.

Hope gave her a grin. "Hey, Molly." 

Alaric spoke after the little introductions. "Well now that everyone's introduced, we should go before it gets dark." 

Everyone just nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Do you guys have any belongings you want to bring?" he asked the girls.

Nico gave the girls a once-over before replying, "Uh, no. This is everything for us."

_"Then let's get out of here."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've actually never seen TVD and The Originals. My only reference for this is Legacies but I sometimes check on TVD wikia. So if some things doesn't match with what's canon, then you can safely assume that I am pulling stuff out my ass to keep the story going.
> 
> If you get confused tho, feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just binge watched the s02 of runaways and they didn't split up the way I thought they would. So, this remains a fanfic. :D
> 
> Anyways, sorry for the delay. I got distracted by my love for Runaways.
> 
> I hope you guys like this update!

The trio were seated on the backseat of the jeep in a silent drive towards the school. Nico was watching Alaric through the rear-view mirror. She was still very wary of him and internally contemplating if this was a good idea. Alaric caught her staring. She quickly averted her eyes but not before seeing the warm smile he gave her. It was unnerving, not because it was creepy, but because he seems really genuine. She directed her focus on her hand clasped between Karolina's hands instead.

Nico felt Karolina squeezed her hand. She looked up at her and saw Karolina giving her an encouraging smile.

"We're gonna be okay, Nico." she whispered softly.

Karolina _'I will always come back to you'_ Dean. She's the only thing the tethers Nico to reality now. For everything that went wrong, Karolina was the only thing that's right. She's the only salvation that Nico could ever need.

Their little moment was interrupted as Molly decided to speak. "So, I have a question."

Alaric glanced at them through the mirror for a brief second before returning his eyes on the road. Hope, who's sitting shotgun, turned on her seat and is now facing Molly. "What's your question?" 

"Well, uhm... do you know what happened to the door at the cellar?" Molly hesitantly asked.

Karolina, who's sitting between Nico and Molly, let out a small chuckle and gave Molly an endearing smile. Nico just rolled her eyes at Molly.

"What? I'm just curious." she admitted.

Hope was visibly trying not to laugh. "That's seriously your question?"

Molly shrugged. "Why? Do you not know what happened?"

"No, I know what happened. I just wasn't expecting that, I guess." Hope answered as she grinned at Molly. "Funny story. Dragons exist and 'she' did that." she amusedly revealed.

"Ha! I was right! A dragon did that." exclaimed Molly as she pointed at Nico.

Hope's eyebrow rose at the interaction. "You don't seem very surprise about the fact that an actual dragon exists."

Karolina shrugged noncommittally. "We've seen weirder things."

"Yeah." Molly lightly shuddered at the memories.

Hope eyed Alaric at that and she could see that he's curious too.

"Well, we hope to hear more about your stories and get to know each one of you." Alaric said as he looked at them through the mirror. "Only if you want to though. No pressure." he added.

The three of them just nodded and Hope smiled at the trio.

 

\---

 

"And we're here." Alaric announced.

The trio immediately peeked through the window. Nico saw the massive property of where the school stands. It's exactly how she imagined _rich people_ boarding school would look like.

"Huh. It kinda looks like that vacation house our parents used to take us to when we were kids." Molly softly babbled.

"Yeah, but slightly bigger, I think." Karolina agreed as she looked around.

Hope has found a lot of information just from listening to the group. She knows that they're running away from something, they've seen weird things, and apparently, they're rich. A lot of questions form in her head and hopefully, she gets some answers soon.

 

Alaric turned off the car as he stopped in front of the huge double doors. Then he and Hope got out. As the car door shut, Nico spoke to the group, "Don't trust anybody." she cautioned. Karolina and Molly nodded before opening the car door. 

They were greeted at the entrance by the two girls in a school uniform.

"Hi! I'm Josie." The brunette said with a warm smile.

"And I'm Lizzie. We're twins." the blonde one greeted.

"Welcome to Salvatore's Boarding School." they both enthusiastically said at the same time.

Hearing the word 'twins', the trio looked at Alaric.

"Yes, they're my daughters." He said quite proudly. "Girls, this is Nico, Karolina, and Molly." Alaric introduced while pointing at each of them. 

"Come on, let's get inside." he said after the brief introduction as he ushered them in.

 

When they stepped inside, Nico could feel warmth emanating from the place. It feels homey, she thought. She looked around and saw children of different ages chilling around. Some of them are laughing in groups and others looked like they were practicing magic as objects were floating around or disappearing.

"Woah. This is normal here?" Nico heard Molly ask. She could hear the awe in her voice.

"Everybody here has supernatural abilities, so yeah, this is kind of our normal." Lizzie explained.

Some of the kids stared at them as they walked by. They were led to a room which Nico quickly realized as Alaric's office. He walked around the table and took a seat, then gestured for the three of them to do the same. They all sat at the couch placed in front of his table. Molly visibly made herself comfortable. She couldn't blame her. The couch is very soft and plushy. It's been way too long since they've had anything luxurious. But Nico has to be firm. She sat rigidly as she faced Alaric. Karolina did the same. 

Nico could see the twins stood at the left side of the room. Hope and another male student was on the other side of the room. 

"That's MG. He's a vampire." Nico heard Alaric said. The guy gave a little wave at them.

Nico is still having a hard time believing that werewolves and vampires exist.

"So, have you read Harry Potter?" Alaric starts. Then he proceeded to say his usual orientation spiel when they get new students.

"Well, this is us." He finished. He patiently waited for the trio to process this new information. He knows how overwhelming it could be.

"Huh. So you're like the _Dumbledore_?" Molly quipped.

"Yeah, you could say that." Alaric said with an amused grin.

"Cool."

"So, what about you? Anything you'd like to share?"

"Not really. We just need a place to stay for a few days." Nico promptly replied.

"And you are welcome to stay here for as long as you need." Alaric reassured them, "But I have a duty to protect these kids, so I need to know if-"

Karolina cut him off as she reassured him that they mean no harm. "We don't want to hurt anyone. We only fight to protect ourselves." 

"Okay. That's understandable." Alaric nodded. "But can you at least tell me what you're running from?" He tried again.

"You don't have to worry about that. It's not going to be your problem." Nico insisted.

Before Alaric could answer that, Molly spoke up. "Guys, if we're gonna stay here, shouldn't we just tell them? I mean, they're going to figure it out sooner anyway."

"No, Molly. We'll probably be gone by then." countered Nico.

"But, I'm so tired of running Nico. If we tell them, maybe they'll help." Molly defeatedly sighed.

That silenced Nico. She stared at Molly as she remembered that she still only just a child. They often forget that Molly's only fifteen because she's always been the strongest of the group and not just literally. She could see how everything is taking a toll on her. Molly doesn't deserve this, Nico thought.

"Uhm, is there any place we could talk about this privately." Nico heard Karolina silently asked.

"Sure you can use the next room."

"Thanks."

 

\---

 

"We can't tell them. We don't know them. And this is our fight, we can't bring innocent people to fight for us." Nico immediately explained as they stepped inside the empty room.

"Yes, but look where it got us. We've lost, Nico. We don't know if our friends escaped too. I don't even know if my sister is still alive." Molly admittedly shuddered. "I just... I'm so tired of fighting for our lives. We were just kids. We're 'still' just kids." she trailed off.

Karolina who's been listening to the both of their sides, has reach a decision herself. "Nico, I think Molly's right. We can't win this on our own." she said as she looked at Nico and reached for her hands.

"But what if they betray us?"

"If they do, then we fight and escape. But if they don't, maybe we have a chance to win this time." Karolina positively convinced her as she faintly smiled.

"I just... I can't afford to loose anymore, Karolina. I can't loose you." Nico fearfully confessed.

At that, Karolina hugged her girlfriend tightly. "Babe, you're never gonna loose me. I promise."

After a moment, Nico looked up at her and silently conceded. "Okay."

 

\---

 

They went back to the other room but stopped midway as they saw another woman was inside.

"This is Emma. She's a witch and our school counselor." Alaric introduced right away as he saw the alarmed look on the girls faces.

"Hello girls." Emma greeted with smile and little wave.

"Free theraphy. Cool." Molly jokingly said which earned a giggle from everyone.

"Have you girls decided on what to do?" inquired Alaric.

"Yes. And if we're going to tell you our story, then listen attentively. Because our story is crazy." Nico cautioned.

"Painful." added Karolina.

"Weird and downright out of this world." Molly finished.

Alaric's eyebrow rose as the statement piqued his interest. "I'm sure we can handle it."

Nico smirked, "Well, you all still might wanna grab a seat. We'll be here for a while."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!! Thank you for reading this and leaving comments. I appreciate it very much.
> 
> Here's another chapter and I hope you like it.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. :)

 

_Silence._

That's the only response the trio received from the other people in the room as they finished narrating the gist of their story. Their faces ranged from unbelieving to confused, and to downright horrified.

Hope was the first to recover and voiced what she understood on the matter. "So let me get this straight. Your story started with murder," she then pointed at Nico, "then you thought _you_ resolved with another murder, but ended up being attempted for murder? By your parents, no less."

"That's a lot of murder." Josie concluded with a slightly horrified expression.

"Well, fifteen kids is a lot." Nico admitted.

"Graciela and Darius as well." Molly added in a second.

"Right."

Everyone was silent again for another moment, not knowing how to react with a revelation like that. The trio just looked at each other with solemn looks as they remembered those events.

When the silence grew almost uncomfortable, MG being himself tried to joke. "Wow! Murderous parents, that's like becoming a theme." he blurted with a hesitant grin.

He got a death glare from Hope and Josie, an eyebrow raise from Nico, and an unamused look from the rest. MG recoiled at the differing reactions.

"So, how did you escape?" Lizzie asked.

"We tricked our parents into thinking that we're splitting up, but we just met right back at the hostel." answered Nico. "But they must have caught on because a few minutes later, they broke into our home, weapons blazing."

"Nico grabbed me, and I grabbed Molly. Next thing I know we're outside, Nico got us out. She saved us. We've been running away since then." Karolina added as she put her hand on the small of Nico's back.

Alaric found his voice again and asked, "How did you get them out?"

Nico looked at Karolina in a silent question but got a shrug and a little smile for reassurance. "I used a spell." Nico sighed.

Everyone missed the little interactions of the girls, except Josie. She thought the action was comforting. She knows that there's a relationship between them but she isn't sure if it's romantic or just close friendship.

_"A teleportation spell?!"_ Hope and Lizzie both asked at same time.

Nico looked at the unbelieving faces of the two before she unsurely answered. "I guess."

"That's a very advance magic. Who thought you that?" Emma pointed out.

"No one." Nico sighed. "Look, I'm not a witch. I just have this staff that performs magic through spells." she revealed a little deffensively.

"What staff?"

"This." she said as she took the staff behind her back. The staff glowed and extended to its full length as she showed it to them.

"Can I see it?"

"Uhh... sure." Nico hesitantly handed it to Alaric.

_"Aaahhh!"_ Alaric cried out not even a second later. The staff clattered to the ground as he cradled the hand that briefly held it.

"Sorry, I forgot I'm the only one who can wield it. It only follows my command." Nico immediately apologized as she held out her hand and the staff flew right into her hand.

"How does it work?" MG asked in astonishment.

Nico smirked. She looked around the room for a moment. _"Burn."_ she said as the trash on the bin caught fire. _"Put out."_ she said a second later and the fire was put out.

"Wow! I think that's the coolest thing I've seen in my entire life." exclaimed MG.

"Pfft. You haven't seen anything yet. One time, we were being attacked by these dirty cops at the hostel, Nico ordered them to get out using the staff, and they completely disappeared. They literally ceased to exist." Molly recounted a little proudly.

Nico rolled her eyes and groaned. _"Molly."_ She was anything but proud of that moment. She still isn't sure what happened that day but she knows that those cops are gone and she was responsible for that.

"What? It was awesome."

Nico felt Karolina's hand softly rubbed her back. The action was soothing her and bringing her back from her spiraling thoughts. "Hey. _It was_ kinda awesome. And they got what they deserved. They wanted to harm us." Karolina reassured.

"Wait, I'm a little bit confused. Why would Jonah need to murder kids as a sacrifice?" Alaric prodded furthermore.

The trio shared a look before Nico spoke, "Oh. Did we forget to mention he's an alien?"

"I'm sorry, _he's a what now?!_ "

Nico stopped herself from chuckling at the almost comical looks on their faces. She thought it would be inappropriate considering the seriousness of the situation. But Molly clearly doesn't share her concerns as she laughed from the jaw-dropped expressions on their faces. Karolina just looks amused at Molly.

"He's an alien. He's not from this world. His ship landed here way before the concept of time. Well, at least that's what he said. He could stay in a human body and make it his host. He need to _"sacrifice"_ kids and converts their life force into energy which he then siphons to make himself stronger. He did it every year for last fifteen years." explained Karolina.

The room was silenced again as they all process this new information. Alaric and Emma shared an intense look between themselves, as they try to weigh if the trio was telling the truth. The students also shared a look among them but theirs is of interest and curiousity at these newcomers. 

"Okay, I really want to believe you but aliens are kind of harder to believe into." Alaric spoke hesitantly to the group.

At that, Karolina looked at Nico for permission and Nico nodded. "Well, maybe this will help you believe."

Karolina willed herself to glow in all her rainbow glory. The trio now blatantly grinned from the dumbstruck faces that everyone has.

"Woah! I have so many questions." breathed Josie in quiet amazement as she stared at Karolina.

"Me too." MG echoed.

"You're an alien?"

"I'm half human, half alien. Jonah's my biological father." Karolina revealed as she turned off her glow.

"Oh my god! Aliens are real?" Lizzie croaked after she recovered from the display of Karolina's power.

"Very. We've known two species so far."

Alaric who was left speechless from the whole thing, tried to be impassive. He thought he's getting too old for surprises like this. "You know what? We're going to unpack that later. What about you Molly?"

"I'm not as extraordinary as those two, but I can do _this?_ " Molly admitted as she lift Alaric's desk with one hand.

A collective gasps was heard from the room and Alaric's eyes widened. He looked at a grinning Molly who's still lifting his desk without breaking a sweat.

"Yeah, I'm super strong." revealed Molly as she set the table back in its place.

"How?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Okay." Alaric sighed a few minutes later, still reeling from the fact the these are no ordinary kids he just brought into the school. He doesn't regret bringing them in, he sees them as kids who need help and that's what he'll do. "Thank you for telling us about yourselves. I know we still have a few things to talk about, but it can wait till tomorrow. For now, you three can get some rest. We've had enough excitement for the night. The twins will take you to your room."

The trio quietly nodded as the exhaustion from the day's activities caught up to them.

"Thank you for letting us stay." Karolina gratefully said to Alaric.

"Of course." Alaric said and gave the trio with an earnest smile. He nodded and then the trio were led outside.

 

\---

 

The walk to their room was uneventful. They stopped at the end of the hall as one of the twins announced that they reached their room. The trio marveled at the well-kept room as they went inside. It feels warm and cozy. The room has two beds on each side, a wooden desk, and a small vanity. 

Lizzie said that they can find another room for one of them but the trio refused to be separated. Josie suggested they could get an extra floor bed but Nico waved that off too.

"No, it's okay. Karolina and I can share a bed. We've shared a bed before." Nico nonchalantly revealed.

Molly snorted as she fell dramatically into the bed she wordlessly claimed.

Karolina blushed furiously. The twins saw the reaction and realization hits. Josie inwardly smiled at the thought that she knew there was something between them.

But of course, Lizzie has to speak, "Oh, so you're _together_ together? That's okay, I guess, but you can't sleep in the same room with the person you're in a relationship with."

Josie, who's seeing the entire interaction, looks ready to disown her twin who's being a little insensitive right now.

"Says who?" Nico defiantly said.

"School policy."

"Well you can try and separate them, but if you value your life, I suggest you don't." Molly, who was silently amused by the whole thing, playfully warned Lizzie.

"Please, we have a hard time sleeping without the other." Karolina softly pleaded.

"But-"

" _Lizzie._ I'm sure dad will understand. Come on, let's leave so they can rest." Josie quickly interrupted before her twin gets snapped into oblivion by a powerful witch.

"Fine. Whatever." Lizzie grumbled as she walked out of the room.

"Thank you." Karolina sighed in relief.

Josie nodded her acknowledgement with a little smile. "I'll show you around school tomorrow. I really hope you guys will like it here. Good night." she added as she turned to leave.

 

"Yeah, I think I will like it here." Molly said as the door closed.

"Me too. It seems safe." agreed Karolina. She walked towards Nico and hugged her from behind. 

Nico leaned into it and smiled at her girlfriend's action. "Let's get some rest." she whispered as she turned around and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Is it weird that I'm excited for tomorrow?"

"Not at all. I'm excited too. _We might still have a chance after all._ "

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be a slower update from here on out because I'm going to Iceland next week.
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving comments. I promised to continue writing as much as I can. :)

 

Nico woke up to the sun shining down on her face. She had a brief moment of panic as she opened her eyes and realized she isn't in her room at the hostel. The arm draped around her stomach is what brought back her yesterday's memories and she let out a relieved sigh. 

_Karolina's here, we're okay._ Nico told herself. That mantra has been the only thing that keeps Nico functioning for the last couple of months.

Nico laced their hands together and lifted it off her stomach as she slowly turned around to face Karolina. She smiled contentedly at the peacefulness on her still sleeping girlfriend. Nico decided to wait a few minutes before waking her up.

"Hey."

"Hmm?" An adorable frown appeared on Karolina's face which made Nico grin.

"Baby, wake up."

"Noooo. Five more minutes." Karolina whined as she tightened her hold on Nico's hand.

"No, come on. We have to get up. Molly's already up." she urged and quickly hopped out of the bed. Karolina blearily opened her eyes and tried to reach for her.

"Babe, I can't. The bed's too soft. Come cuddle." Karolina playfully teased.

"Na-uh. If we do that, we'll never gonna leave this bed."

"That's the plan." 

Nico sighed at her girlfriend's antics. "As much as I love that plan, we're going to try to find the others, remember?"

"Dammit! Why do you have to be right all the time?" pouted Karolina.

 

Their little moment was interrupted as Molly burst through the door. "Good morning guys! How was your sleep? I think I've had the best sleep in months."

"Yeah, same. This bed feels heavenly. It might be the best feeling in the world right now." Karolina agreed as she let out a small yawn.

"Oh, it beats sleeping next to me? Good to know."

"No, silly. No bed could ever feel perfect unless you're in it."

"Ugh, gross. It's too early for this guys." groaned Molly. "I'm gonna go get breakfast." she added as she went back out, slamming the door shut.

"Do you think she'll bring us breakfast too?"

Nico shrugged. "She's Molly. She's very unpredictable. We'll just go get our own breakfast. We're meeting Alaric again anyway."

Karolina nodded and got out of bed. "Shower together?" she asked as she walked towards her girlfriend.

"Definitely." answered Nico as she dragged them both towards the bathroom.

 

\---

 

After a very satisfying breakfast, the couple run into Josie and MG. They asked them if they've seen Molly. MG said he saw her in the common room. Josie offered to bring them to her and then they could do the school tour after. Karolina and Nico agreed and told them to lead the way.

They reach the common room where most of the students were milling about. They saw Molly with a group of boys at the center of the room. They were boisterously cheering for the guy who's seems to be arm wrestling Molly. 

"Molly, sweetie, you're doing great. Show these testosterone-filled idiots what _little girls_ are made of."

A short haired brunette encouraged Molly. Her back was facing them so Nico couldn't see who it was. Molly grinned at her as her eyes glowed yellow. She then slammed the boy's arm, who cried out in pain. The guy quickly stood up, which alarmed Nico for what he might do. She reached for her staff but stopped when he saw that the boy just shook his head and grinned at Molly. The others just laughed when Molly shook his hand and he was lifted off the ground a little bit.

Nico rolled her eyes at that and Karolina chuckled, which got everyone's attention.

"Hey guys!" Molly greeted as she saw them. "Breakfast was great. Did you get some?" she asked as she walked towards the couple.

"Yeah."

In the back, Josie saw Penelope first as she faced the group. Josie's cold hard stare met with Penelope's ever present smirk. They still haven't talked about that kiss. Josie has been avoiding her like the plague and Penelope seems to be doing the same. This will be their first interaction since that night. Penelope gave her a playful grin as she walked towards them.

"Oh, this is gonna be good." MG anticipated.

"Hi! I'm Penelope Park. Welcome to our school." she said as she offered her hand to shake Nico's. "You'll be relieved to know that not everyone here is like Hope and the twins, some are far more interesting." she added with a broad smile.

Nico took the offered hand and eyed the girl in front of her. "Nico."

"Or you can just call her Satan." Josie softly grumbled besides Nico.

Penelope turned to her then. "Aw, babe. I love it when you call me that. It warms my heart." she said as she dramatically clasps her hands in her chest and winked at Josie.

The trio shared knowing looks while watching the interaction.

_'There's definitely some tension right there. Extremely sexual.' thought Nico._

_'Aw, they would look cute together.' Karolina silently mused._

"They used to bang, didn't they?" Molly whispered to MG. He nodded his head in confirmation.

The moment grew longer as Josie glared at her ex and Penelope just stood there with an amused look on her face.

"I'm Karolina." Josie heard Karolina spoke. That seemed to snap them both back to reality. Penelope turned to Karolina with a smile and shook her hand too.

"You're the rainbow glowing alien." Penelope remarked. She then eyed Karolina from head to toe. _"Seems fitting."_ she added with a smirk.

Nico rolled her eyes at that and internally groaned. She's so used to people hitting on her girlfriend and it still annoys her every time.

"Yeah, my girlfriend loves it when I glow." Karolina beamed as she put her hand on Nico's back and looked at her with so much adoration on her eyes. Nico softly smiled at her girlfriend. Karolina does it every time, like a small reassurance. Nico doesn't need it, she trusts her. But it still warms her heart whenever Karolina does little things like that.

"I can confirm. We stay away from their room whenever those two used their powers to take down the bad guys." Molly whispered at the other three.

Penelope smirked and looked mildly interested at the fact, Josie looked a bit scandalized, and MG seemed amused but kept his thoughts to himself.

"Well, it's fun meeting you, cool people." Penelope said as she turns to leave. "And I'll see you three at tonight's party." she added with a wink.

"She seems interesting."

"Yeah, she's like the Regina George in this school. Though a lot scarier, but in a charming kind of way." MG mused.

"Right. Should we give you guys the tour now?" Josie asked immediately, cutting off any further discussions of her ex.

The trio confusedly looked at her before Nico spoke, "Uhm, can it wait? We'd like to speak to your dad first. He mentioned last night that they can help us finding our friends."

"Sure, we'll take you to him."

 

\---

 

When they reached Alaric's office, Emma was also in the room.

"Hey, how's your stay so far?" Alaric asked the trio as they filed in.

"It's been great. Thanks." Nico graciously answered.

"I'm glad to hear that." Alaric gave them a warm smile. "Do you need anything?"

"Can you help us find our friends?" Karolina hesitated.

"Of course. We can use locator spells. All we need is anything of them and it will help us find where they are." Emma promptly offered.

"Uhm, that sounds very helpful, but we'd like to just borrow your phone so we can call them?" Nico politely declined. "It's just, we had burner phones." she added with a shrug.

That got a chuckle from everyone in the room. "Yeah, I guess that works too." Alaric shook his head in amusement and handed Nico his phone. "Here."

"Call Alex first." Karolina suggested when Nico got the phone. She dialed his number and it only rang for a few seconds till someone picked up.

 

"Hello?"

_"Nico, is that you? Oh my god! You're actually alive. I've been trying to find you. Where are you?"_ Alex's voice blared out from the phone. She put him on loudspeaker so others could hear him too.

Nico sighed in relief. Alex and her may have a complicated relationship, but he's still part of this dysfunctional family they formed while being on the run. "Somewhere safe. You?"

_"I'm back at Livvie's. Are the other's with you?"_ revealed Alex.

"Just Karolina and Molly. You?"

Alex was silent for a while before continuing, _"No one, I barely got out. I went through Topher's hole. But before I left, I saw Gert was taken by Dale. She was unconscious. Then, I saw Xavin dragging Karolina's mom out as the hostel collapsed."_ he briefly recounted.

The trio eyed each other as they tried to process the information. Karolina reached for Molly and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders. 

"We have to get Gert back." Molly croaked as she held her tears back.

"We will." Nico promised as she squeezed the girl's hand.

"And my mom?" Karolina fretted.

"Kar, I think we can let Xavin care for the _'Holy Mother'_." Nico tried to suggest.

Karolina faced Nico fully and frowned. "No, Xavin's only been to the outside world for few a days. She has no idea how to care for a pregnant woman. And I can't abandon my unborn sibling, especially if she's like me." she ranted.

_"Also, Xavin knows more about Jonah than any of us. She can help us in defeating him."_ Alex voiced his agreement through the phone.

"Fine."

"What about Chase?" Molly piped up.

"What about him? He betrayed us." Nico retorted.

"Maybe. But what if he was just being manipulated. We now know that Jonah is in Victor's body. What if he's got him locked up." Molly appealed to the group.

"Have you tried calling him?" Karolina asked Alex.

_"Yes, but he's not answering. It doesn't mean anything though. He could have just blocked our numbers."_ he noted.

"Or he _is_ locked up somewhere." Molly shook her head in disbelief. "It's Chase. He makes stupid decisions but he's not a traitor."

"Fine. We'll find a way to look for him, _without him knowing_ , before we make any plans on rescuing him." Nico warily decided.

_"Okay, then. I guess we're getting everyone back."_ Alex declared through the phone.

"Old Lace too?"

"Yes Molly, we're getting our dinosaur back too." Nico promised with a grin.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'd like to apologize for disappearing. I know I promised to continue writing but life happens and sometimes it fucks you up a bit. 
> 
> To be honest, I lost the motivation to write anything while I was away from home. I didn't know if I could continue this story. But then I opened my inbox in tumblr and there's this one anon who asked if I will continue with this. It was such a sweet note that it was almost a crime to just ignore it. It was a much needed push to revisit and give this a chance.
> 
> So here I am, back again with my bullshit. I still don't know where I'm going with this, but now that I'm home with too much time on my hands, I will keep writing if you still want it. :)

Nico promised to call Alex again when she comes up with a solid plan to rescue everyone while Alex promised to try and locate each of their friends. The trio collectively sighed as the call ended.

"How can we help?", was the first thing that Alaric said a few seconds after the call ended.

The trio quickly looked at him, seemingly forgotten that there are four other people in the room.

Another few seconds passed by in silence until Emma softly spoke, "We didn't mean to eavesdrop, but-"

"We heard the whole conversation.", MG cut her off. "Sorry.", he added with a sheepish grin.

Josie elbowed him in the ribs. It didn't hurt but he still winced nonetheless.

"Um... I guess, what we're all trying to say is that," Josie hesitantly glanced at the trio, "if you need any help with rescuing your friends, we're willing to help. We look out for each other here. Right, Dad?" she finished as she looked over to her father.

"That's right." Alaric nodded with a comforting smile.

"Thank you. We appreciate what you're doing for us." Karolina said appreciatively.

"It's no big deal. I'm just doing my job."

"Then, you're excellent at your job." praised Molly.

Alaric grinned. "Tsk. Too bad Hope and Lizzie isn't here to hear you say that."

\---

The hours passed quickly after that. The runaways went to lunch with Josie and MG, and then gave them the school tour afterwards.

The boarding school was huge. Josie and MG shared stories and fun facts at each room they went to. Molly was in complete awe and was very vocal about it with her _oohh's_ and _aahh's_. Karolina was the same but her actions were more reserved. Nico has her poker face on. The only time she shows emotion is when Karolina tugs her hand to show her something. She gets this soft look on her eyes as she gazes at her girlfriend before looking at whatever she wants to show her. And Josie caught all of that. She felt giddy for them and maybe a little bit jealous at what the couple has.

It was nearing dusk when they finished the tour.

"So... yeah. That's about it. If you get lost, we got a directory at the right side of the double doors in the common room." Josie instructed.

"Or you can ask help from the faculties and maybe some of the students." MG helpfully added.

"Right." Karolina nodded as she took all the information given. "Thanks for the tour."

"Yeah. It was great." Molly grinned and gave them a thumbs up.

They all looked to Nico as they waited for her to say something. She shrugged before speaking. "Thank you. Though I don't think this was necessary at all. We won't be staying long."

"Of course." Josie said with an almost awkward smile.

A moment of silence came over the group until Molly changed the subject before it gets any more awkward.

"So, about this party. Is it any fun?" she asked MG.

"Well it usually is when... uh," MG excitedly answered but then remembered Josie was standing right next to him. _"...Penelope throws them."_ he faltered.

Nico was quick to dismiss the idea. "Molly, we don't have time for party. We gotta come up with a plan to get our friends back." she hissed.

"We don't even know where they are now. We can't plan a rescue until Alex finds where each of them are." Molly countered.

Before Nico could reason back, Karolina cut her off, "She's right, Nico." she paused and fully faced Nico. "Come on, we can have this night. We need this after everything we've been through. And I kind of wanna experience this. The first highschool party I went to, I passed out." she admitted sheepishly

"And the second party you went to, you fell off the roof. Shouldn't that be a sign?" Nico said in an attempt to dissuade her girlfriend

"Yeah, but the third one I went to, I kissed the girl I liked and she kissed me back. So, I don't know." Karolina countered with a shrug and a proud grin.

Nico sighed. " _Fine._ But absolutely no drinking. Especially you, Molly." she warned.

****

"Bold of you to assume that I would." Molly scoffed indignantly. "In case you forgot, I grew up with Gert." she added as if the statement was an explanation enough. In a way, it was.

****

Nico just rose her eyebrows at that but she got immediately distracted as Karolina placed a kiss on her cheek and pleaded. _"Please, Nico."_

****

Nico briefly thought that life is so unfair but looking at her girlfriend who's looking at her like that, she feels like the luckiest person on earth. So really, what else can she do?

****

"Alright. I guess we're going to the party. Yay." she announced unenthusiasticly towards the group.

****

\---

****

The party was already in full swing when the trio got there. It's happening on the woods, far enough from the school that the music blasting from the speakers can't be heard. Students were all around the place. Some are dancing and some are huddled together, laughing boisterously.

****

"Hey, Molly!"

****

The trio collectively whipped their heads towards the call. It was from the group of young werewolves whom Molly was hanging out earlier that day.

****

Molly grinned at them. "Hello, wolfies. What's good?"

****

"Come here and we'll show you."

****

"Guys, can I go?"

****

Nico wants to say no but Karolina is already nodding and telling her to go have fun.

****

"Okay, but be careful. And I'm expecting you in our room before midnight, young lady." Nico reminded.

****

Molly rolled her eyes at that. _"Alright, moms."_ she groaned jokingly. "See you guys around." she added with a grin before running off.

****

They watched her as she walked towards the pack of werewolves. She's not actually worried about Molly. The girl can defend herself, and she met some of the werewolves earlier and they seemed fine. It's just her instinct to protect her family kicking in.

****

Before she could change her mind and call Molly bac, Karolina is already tugging her towards a group of female witches they met earlier.

****

When they reach them, everyone was holding red solo cups. Penelope, who's visibly the leader of the group, handed them both a cup. "Hello, love birds."

****

Nico smelled the alcohol before taking a small sip. In the corner of her eye, she saw Karolina downing the drink in one go. Her eyebrows rose as she looked at her girlfriend questioningly.

****

_"What?"_ Karolina shrugged, "I needed that after all the shit we went through." she added defensively.

****

"Must've been hell." Penelope quipped.

****

"You have no idea."

****

_"Well, here's to surviving and getting through tough shit."_

****

\---

****

As the night drags on, Nico is getting slightly worried for her girlfriend who's had too many drinks. Karolina's a happy person, and she's even more happier when she's drunk. But Nico isn't entirely bothered that her girlfriend is obviously shitfaced right now.

****

"Oh, babe! This is our song! Let's dance!"

****

Nico heard the group of witches chuckle at that. She audibly groaned because this is the fourth song that Karolina claimed as their song. She thought her girlfriend must've forgotten to share the playlist because she has no idea how this songs became their songs.

****

As they reach the makeshift dancefloor, Karolina twirled her around sloppily and Nico slightly bumped into her as they come together. They almost lost their balance but Nico quickly put her hands on her girlfriend's back to steady them. She heard Karolina giggle as she nuzzled her head into Nico's neck.

****

_"You're drunk, Kar."_

****

"And you're not. Why is that?" Karolina countered, her words slurring. 

****

"I'm the mom-friend. I can't get drunk."

****

"Hmm... that's true." Karolina hummed. She pulled her head from Nico's neck to look at her. _"You're the best mom we've ever had. Thank you."_ she said with her eyes half close and a mischievous grin.

****

Nico can't help but smile at her girlfriend's antics. "That's kinda weird. I don't want to be your mom." she teased. 

****

Karolina just shrugged before resting her head back on Nico's shoulder. After a beat, she found Nico's ear, "Well, you can be the daddy." she whispered. _"Mine, at least."_ she added in a much lower voice.

****

A shiver ran down Nico's spine and her eyes widened. The idea was both paralyzing and intoxicating at the same time. It took Nico a minute too long to realize that there are students around that could actually hear them and that sobered her up. "Um, you know what? I think we should head back now."

****

Karolina giggled as she saw the wide-eye look on her girlfriend. "Okay, da-"

****

_"Yep, we're going."_

****

Nico slowly dragged Karolina away from the dancefloor and back towards the group of witches.

****

"Hey guys, we're heading back now." she said to the group. She then turned to Penelope and thanked her for the invitation.

****

Penelope only nodded in response. Nico turned to leave but stopped when Penelope spoke. "Wait, I'll go with you."

****

Nico nodded before wishing everyone goodnight.

****

****

"Aren't they gonna miss you there? It's your party after all." Nico asked when they're a few feet away from the gates.

****

"Nah. Alaric's breaking it up in 10 minutes anyway." Penelope answered with a wave of her hand. "Do you need help with her?" she offered.

****

"No, it's fine. I can manage."

****

\---

****

Penelope opened the door for Nico as they reached their room. They entered quietly as they saw Molly already passed out on her bed. Nico then slowly laid Karolina on the right side of their bed. She put a blanket on top of her and kissed her girlfriend's forehead.

****

Nico saw Penelope silently regarding them. A few seconds passed before she heard her speak. "Alaric let's you share a bed?"

****

"He doesn't know." Nico answered. She stared at the witch. "Why? Do you have problem with that?" she asked in a silent challenge.

****

Penelope soflty chuckled and held up her hands in a mock surrender. "None at all." She glanced at the sleeping Karolina with a soft, reminiscing look on her face. _"I know how it feels to share a bed with a special someone,"_ she explained, _"and I also know how it feels to not be able to share it with them anymore. That feeling sucks."_ she admitted with a tired smile and a knowing look.

****

Penelope to turned to leave but Nico stopped her.

****

"Hey, the vamps gave us a bottle of champagne as a welcome gift earlier. Molly doesn't drink and Karolina doesn't like it, and I can't finish the whole thing." Nico blurted.

****

Penelope turned to Nico with a raised brow at the witch's uncharacteristic outburst.

****

Nico rolled her eyes before asking the other witch. "Would you like to drink it with me?"

****

Penelope smirked. "Sure. I would hate for a perfectly good champagne to go to waste."

****

Nico nodded before she went to retrieve the bottle at the bottom of the closet where she hid it. She walked towards Penelope who's now sitting by the window and staring at the moon. She sat opposite her and silently opened the bottle.

****

Nico took a large sip before handing the bottle to Penelope. The short haired witch did the same. Several minutes passed in silence as they pass the bottle back and forth.

****

"So, how long have you guys been together?" Penelope asked when the silence grew stifling.

****

"Not long. Just a few months, though it already feels like a lifetime."

****

"Hmm. Yeah, I knew that feeling once."

****

"How long were you and Josie together?" Nico asked the other witch.

****

"Officially? Almost a year. But it stopped feeling like a relationship when she constantly chooses her sister over me." Penelope lamented.

****

"Is that what happened?"

****

"Hmm," Penelope hummed then fell silent. Nico thought she wouldn't get an explanation but Penelope spoke again, "There were way too many interrupted quality times, missed or postponed dates which eventually never happens. Even when I ask her to stay, begged her even, she still walks away from me. And I'm the idiot who hopes she comes back. Eventually, I got tired of being a second priority to someone I would always put first."

****

"And yet, you still love her." Nico pondered.

****

_"With all of my selfish, obnoxious, evil heart, I do."_

****

Silence descended upon them after the statement that almost felt like a confession of a broken heart, that is desperately to be heard by another broken heart, so they both could heal.

****

Nico let the moment pass before speaking. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd tell you to move on. To find happiness elsewhere." she mused. "But I've met Josie. And it's obvious that she's hurting just as much as you do." she paused as she let the words hung between them.

****

Penelope remained silent as she listened to Nico.

****

"Look, I know how it feels to be a second priority. All my life, I always came second right after my parents' business and their reputation." Nico said with a resigned smile.

****

Penelope nodded in sympathy, like she knows exactly what Nico's talking about.

****

"But never with Karolina. We always try to put each other first. It becomes a problem sometimes." she chuckled. "It all comes down to choice. _She chose me, and I chose her. Always._ " she expressed.

****

"So, if there's a chance that Josie can still choose," Nico looked at Penelope in the eyes in hopes to get her point across, _"then make yourself an option."_ she advised. She gave her a small smile to convey her silent cheer for the witch.

****

_"Fight for her, Penelope Park."_

****

Penelope broke eye contact to finished the bottle. Nico patiently waited as the other witch took her time before responding.

****

"You really think I should?" Penelope asked in a small voice. Almost sounding unsure and far from the head witch persona she portrays.

****

"If you believe that she's the best thing that ever happened to you and you're sure that she's still the best thing that will ever happen to you, then yes. I really think you should." urged Nico. "No more games. I mean, the only game you should be playing, is to try and win her back."

****

Penelope was silent again as she stared outside the window and contemplated what Nico said. The silence went a little too long that Nico thought she needed more convincing. But before she could offer more advise, Penelope spoke,

****

"Okay." she said softly at first. She let out a heavy sigh as if she won and lost an internal battle at the same time.

****

_"Okay."_ she repeated with conviction and more audible this time. She looked at Nico then, with fire in her eyes, a new found courage, and a voice full of promise-

****

_"I'll fight for her."_

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To tumblr anon, thank you. :)


End file.
